


The Wager

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [10]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Izzy’s constant grouchiness gets a bit much, so you decide to form a bet in order to get him to play nice. Smut included.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Kudos: 15





	The Wager

Most days, Izzy’s grouchy behaviour wasn’t something that exactly bothered you, you were quite used to it. However, as you tapped your fingers along the kitchen countertop and watched him repeatedly bursting poor Steven’s bubble, you found yourself becoming increasingly irritated with it.

Steven had been trying to show him a new band he’d found while scanning the shelves at the local record store, he’d been excited to show everyone, but Izzy had shut that down almost immediately. Then, when Steven had baked a cake without any help from Duff, Izzy was quick to shoot that down too and let him know exactly what he thought of it.

You pondered your options, you could step in and tell Izzy to cheer up a bit, or you could save it for later and punish him for it another way. Honestly, that second option sounded a lot more enticing…

So, later on in the day, you approached Izzy with an unimpressed expression and told him you wanted to go to his room. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, following behind you until you’d reached his bedroom.

“What’s the problem?” he questioned, sitting himself down on the bed as you locked his door.

“You.”

“What?” he chuckled, an ever so slightly confused expression now plastering his face.

“Take off your clothes,” you responded, ignoring his question.

“Listen, princess, I’m the one in charge here,” he began, folding his arms across his chest, “what are you trying to do here?”

“You were in charge, you’re not today,” you retorted, rolling your eyes at his stubbornness.

“Wanna bet?”

“Absolutely, I bet you wouldn’t be able to handle me being in charge. I bet I could get you to beg me,” you knew what you were doing, you were trying to appeal to his ego, give him a challenge he wouldn’t turn down.

“If I win?”

“Then you can do anything you like to me; I’ll give up the dominant thing. But if I win, you have to be nice to Steven for the next two weeks,” you bargained, raising an eyebrow as he thought it over.

“Deal.”

A flutter of excitement flooded through you as you watched Izzy taking off his clothes, he was trying his utmost best to mask any emotion as he gave off an uninterested and almost bored aura. When he was done, he sat back down on the bed, his face almost contorting in thought. And you knew why.

He was trying to make you work for it, so he was too busy focusing on everything bad to stop himself from getting hard, but you were about to put that to bed.

You reached into his nightstand for some tools, then firmly pushed his chest so he was laying down. You weren’t in the position all too often, he thoroughly enjoyed being on top, so you relished every moment of it as you expertly tied his wrists to the headboard, having done the same to Axl many times.

“Trying to hold out?” you murmured, running your palm along his length to show him what you were referring to.

It was still soft, what a fucker.

“You’ll have to work a hell of a lot fucking harder than this,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes at you.

You hummed in response and brought your hand to your mouth, running your tongue along your palm to give it some moisture before placing it back on his cock and wrapping your hand around it. He smirked at you, almost tauntingly, as you began to stroke his length at an agonisingly slow pace.

“I don’t know why you’re fighting it,” you breathed out, keeping your voice low, “I know the thought of me sucking you off excites you.”

“Is that what this is?” he murmured back, an unmistakeable twitch in his cock that let you know the comment had riled him up a little.

You ignored his question yet again, tightening your grip on him and shuffling yourself around so you were kneeling on the bed. You leaned in, running your tongue along his slit while you kept eye contact with him, fighting off a smirk as his cock began growing painfully hard. You knew this wasn’t going to break him though, it was going to take a lot more than that.

You took just the very tip into your mouth, retracting your hand at the same time so he’d have no sensation anywhere else, then you sucked and licked at it teasingly while he stared down at you. His uninterested look was fading, an almost curious one replacing it as he watched.

You heard a tug on the restraints, Izzy seemingly having forgotten he was restricted for a split second as his hand had subconsciously tried to move to your head, meaning he wanted you to take more of him into your mouth. So, you did the opposite, you pulled off of him and smiled sweetly, his lips pursing in response.

You moved to straddle his chest, lifting your dress over your head and tossing it onto the floor, he glanced down and noted the lack of underwear you had on. You then moved a little further forward, until you were practically straddling his face, and he stared up at you for a moment before smirking to himself and letting you press your clit to his lips.

Izzy was assuming you’d break this little façade of yours once you’d had enough of a taste of him, so he began licking a stripe from your entrance straight up to your clit before focusing on that sensitive spot and gently pressing his tongue to it. You let out a low grown, your hand reaching for his head, your fingers gripping his hair and pulling at it harshly as he licked away at you. The pain of the hair pulling was enough to get him to buck his hips up a little in retaliation, giving you all the knowledge you needed on how to break the stubborn man.

“Iz…” you breathed out, knowing your moans would have a great effect too.

He began sucking on your clit, eyes flittering up as best as they could to try and catch your expression once he’d noticed your legs beginning to tremble ever so slightly. You sighed in pleasure, and when Izzy bowed his head a little and prodded your entrance with his tongue, you couldn’t help the loud moan that echoed throughout the room.

“That’s a good boy,” you praised, unknowingly, you hadn’t even realised you were speaking.

He dipped his tongue in, closing his eyes to savour the taste of you, it was always so sweet to him. He could feel an immense amount of pressure building within his lower stomach, and he was pretty sure his cock was leaking, but he wasn’t one to admit defeat.

Your free hand trailed along his restrained arm, your nails leaving faint scratches behind as your other hand that was tangled in his hair only tightened its hold.

“Fuck, Iz, keep going. That’s it, fuck,” you started mumbling, feeling your fast-approaching orgasm.

He ran his tongue back along to your clit, giving it a few blows of cool air before attaching his lips to it once more, and that was enough to send you over the edge. Almost chanting his name, as well as more appraisal, your body tensed and shook with the orgasm that overtook you. He kept up his pace, letting you finish riding it out, before gradually stopping as you seemed to calm down.

You got off of him, satisfied with his work, and took one look at the swollen and flushed cock pressed against his stomach.

“Ready to beg yet?” you teased him, eyeing it hungrily.

“As if,” he grumbled, although his voice was a little strained, but you chose to ignore it.

“As you wish.”

You ran your thumb along the slit that was practically oozing pre-cum, satisfaction coursing through you when he tried to fight off a shudder, then an idea suddenly hit you.

You began to rake your nails along his thighs, each time coming dangerously close to his cock but not quite there. His breathing began to quicken immediately, eyes slightly wilder than before, you’d found one of his weaknesses.

“You sure you don’t wanna beg?”

He was the one ignoring you this time, as your nails had finally made it to his length and were running up and down it. He sucked in a breath, gazing intensely at your hand as it moved, hips involuntarily twitching as he felt himself slowly losing his control.

What happened next surprised you both, he hadn’t expected you to do it, you hadn’t expected his reaction. When you bent down and ran your teeth along his tip, nibbling gently at it, his hips had thrust so far into the air he’d almost managed to push himself into your mouth. So, he definitely liked that.

You ventured one hand down to his balls, letting your nails run along there for a moment while your mouth focused on his cock, and you dragged your teeth along his slit, spurts of pre-cum dripping out at the action.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tilting his head back a little, so you began to bite a little harder, trying desperately to get him to cave.

“Y/N, don’t stop,” he moaned, his balls beginning to draw tight, and he wasn’t even in your mouth yet.

“I think that’s enough,” you grinned as you began to pull away from him.

“No! Don’t fucking stop.”

“Don’t stop what?”

“Y/N…”

“Izzy..”

“Please, don’t stop, please.”

That was good enough for you, that was as close to begging as Izzy had ever done in his life, so your tongue joined your teeth in teasing his tip, and within seconds he was suddenly spurting his cum across your face while shouting expletives. You could feel his whole body had seized up below you, his hands were desperately pulling on the restraints. You’d won.

You reached up to untie them once he’d come down from his high, a disappointed expression on his face stopped you for a moment.

“What? I thought you liked it?”

“I fucking lost, didn’t I?” he groaned, throwing his head back again dramatically, you chuckled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Yep, I win.”


End file.
